


Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow

by TisBee



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: All in good time, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, LATER, Mildred is baby you heard it here first, all in good time my dears, also can we get a real surname for Mary thanks, enjoy this rubbish from the bottom of my heart, shes gonna be Mary’s gf, slowburn, thank you and goodnight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: Mildred Fitton and Mary Baxter. You wouldn’t even expect them to be friends, would you?(Slowburn)





	1. A Happy Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey and welcome to Mildred, Mary’s gf.  
If any of the idiots are reading this feel free to put her in the show because Mary needs a gf thank you

Mildred was born on a rainy day. She was the first child of Isabel and John Fitton, and she smiled as she was born. The sun shone through the clouds and a rainbow was born. 

Her mother and father were delighted with their daughter. The two of them were very poor and lived in a small village near a huge field where Mildred would spend a lot of her time. 

Her birth was thankfully an easy one and it was something of a miracle that both survived.

Mildred was born in the house she lived in all her life. It was a sturdy house, made of wood and filled with not enough furniture. Her father built everything himself. 

The house gave the small family splinters but it was home. Her father always managed to give them a good meal, once a day. That was all Mildred could ever hope for and she was lucky. 

Her parents had a child before Mildred but he had been stillborn, something that was unavoidable but hurt nonetheless. So Mildred was their miracle. 

She just slept for the first day, then ate, and Isabel got the rest she needed while John cared for their daughter and tended his crops. 

That was their life for the first few days after Mildred’s birth, and when she cried it seemed as if she was trying to be as loud as possible. Isabel laughed and couldn’t imagine the house quiet.


	2. Flower Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary meets Mildred

Mildred was five when she met Mary. The two of them didn’t really know each other, as they grew up quite separately.

Mildred had escaped. Well, not really. There wasn’t much to escape from. But, she had run from her old home, feeling the wind blowing in her already tangling long black hair. 

Freedom.

That was what the feeling felt like to her.

She didn’t go far, only to the large field just next to her home. She tore through the long grass, debating with herself about when she would go back home. It was a very serious conversation, for she could be a very serious child.

Her new baby brother had been born. She already had two younger sisters. It had been decided long ago in her mind that she did not need anymore siblings.

Her parents head space was already far too full of children and she found herself getting less and less attention. It was simply unfair. But no one took much notice of her. So she wanted to know how long it would take for anyone to notice she was gone.

She could see her parents getting way to taken with the new babies.

She pushed her hair out of her green eyes and bent down to pick a small white flower. Her mother had taught her to make a flower crown a few days before and she set about collecting as many little orchids as possible.

She soon found herself surrounded by the flowers strewn around her and she sat herself down in the middle of them, beginning to fold them together one by one.

She sank into a deep concentration, twisting the stems until she was certain it would all stay together. She was so focussed that she didn’t notice the big, curious brown eyes watching her.

“What be you making?” the girl asked, a little lisp shining through her small voice.

“Oh, hello. I’m making a flower crown. My mummy showed me,” Mildred told her.

“Oh. It looks pretty. What’s your name? You be very pretty,” she said shyly.

“I’m Mildred. And you’re very pretty too. How old are you? Oh, and what’s your name too?”

“I bes Mary. And I’m four!” she said proudly.

“I’m five,” Mildred almost boasted, if she would ever do that.

The two of them lapsed into silence and Mildred carried on making her flower crown while Mary passed her the little flowers as she went along. She smelt one and smiled, silently putting it under Mildred’s nose.

She jumped then laughed. “Would you like a crown too? You’d look even more like a princess!”

“That would be nice,” Mary replied quietly.

The two of them began to gather flowers again, bunches of them in their small arms. Mildred was much taller than Mary and was lanky so she was able to carry more of them, but Mary had a keen eye and could see even the smallest one hidden amongst the weeds.

Eventually they had enough and Mildred sat down with a humph. She showed Mary exactly how to weave the stems so it all stayed together and Mary tried her hardest to do anything Mildred was saying.

Although the younger girls crown was a little more crooked than Mildred’s, she beamed when she placed it on her head. Mildred laughed and placed hers on her head, then took Mary’s hand and they ran further into the field, giggling like they had the deepest kind of secret they would never share.

Their flower crowns stayed on their heads, even if they were a little lopsided and the two of them vowed to keep them forever. Mildred wrote their names in the grass and Mary watched with wide-eyed wonder.

Mildred promised to teach her to write. She didn’t quite understand how someone didn’t know, but she supposed it took her a while to learn it herself.

The sun had begun to set and the grasshoppers had started to chirp when their peace was disturbed. It was Mildred’s mother. 

She jumped into her arms and Isabel took her daughters hand, shooting a dirty look in Mary’s direction.

“Don’t hang about with Mary Baxter, do you understand Mildred?” Isabel told her.

“Why not? She’s nice and I like her,” Mildred said innocently.

“The Baxter’s are uneducated. You are not to see Mary Baxter again,”

But Mildred saw her quite a bit. She wasn’t much one for following the rules.


	3. Rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Mildred meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really chucking these out, huh?

The two of them met again much sooner than Isabel would have liked. It was a week later, actually. And what a week it was! A boring one, to be quite honest. Mildred was scolded quite a few times and she stormed off quite often.

Mary felt unexpectedly sad. She’d never really gotten to know someone like with Mildred. She often forgot they’d only known each other for less than a day. She vowed that she would find her again.

And so did Mildred.

Mildred was even more determined. She hated being told what to do and her mother was annoying her a lot. Why shouldn’t she make friends with who she liked? It wasn’t as if Mary was doing any harm.

The two of them ran off to the field they had met any chance they got, but always managed to miss each other. Until the Thursday after they had first met. 

It wasn’t a particularly interesting Thursday. It rained that day, and Mildred frowned. How would she ever find Mary again? She didn’t exactly know why it was so important to her but it was.

She pulled on her warmest clothes and ran out of the house. The rest of her family were still way to caught up with taking care of babies or just being a baby. But she wasn’t a baby, not anymore.

She was five. And she could go anywhere she wanted. So she went to the field. She waded through the mud and wet grass, picking up a lone orchid in the hopes of giving it to Mary if she saw her.

“Mary! Are you here today? I’ve been looking for you all week.” She called out.

“Mildred!” She heard another voice shriek. 

Mildred ran as fast as she could towards Mary. She stumbled a few times and collapsed onto Mary, laughing. She stood up and tried to brush herself off, but gave up after a while.

She presented the orchid to her friend who smiled and shyly gave her one too. She tucked it behind her ear, beaming. Then she took Mary’s hand and ran back through the fields. 

The rain soon stopped and the sun came out, making way for a giant rainbow that stretched right across the field. Mary states up at it in awe and Mildred stopped too. It was beautiful. 

They sat back down together on the grass and Mary took out a bit of crumbling cheese and stale bread and broke it in half and offered it to Mildred. Mildred smiled and dug into her pocket to take out a few hard biscuits she had made herself. She presented them proudly and Mary couldn’t help but fall into helpless laughter.

“I can show you how to write a bit more if you like?” Mildred proposed. “Maybe tomorrow?”

Mary nodded eagerly. “I’d really like that.”

The two of them both hoped they would meet as many times as possible. But their happy afternoon had to end, especially as both began to shiver violently.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow…” Mildred announced, quoting her father who had been to the theatre recently.

“Parting… is such sweet sorrow.” Mary agreed.

But they weren’t parting forever. They knew they would stay together until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I’m so sorry the writing is so bad, I tried


End file.
